Kiss Me Softly
by CrueFan21
Summary: Troubled by his choice of choosing duty over love, Katara helps Aang to understand his position in the world, and how much he means to her.  Better than the summary.


Kiss Me Softly

Some nights, after returning home from a long trip, Aang often found himself restless. The constant duties of the Avatar clouded his head like a swarm of bees.

No matter how much he tried to avert his focus on sleeping, the thoughts kept coming back. Tonight was no different from any other of those nights. He had just returned from Omashu after completing the second half of the Harmony Restoration movement Zuko and him had been working on.

The days were long, but the rewards were great. People came from miles around to see the Avatar rebuild what had been destroyed during the last century of war. It filled him with pride to be looked upon as a hero, but it did have its downsides.

Aang found being away from Katara for so long to be unnerving. The two had been together for almost a year now, and it pained him to leave the waterbender who meant the world to him. Katara was always understanding of his duties, but Aang still couldn't help but feel selfish.

He believed that he was choosing duty over love, which didn't seem right to him. A wise man once told him that a man has to put the woman he loves before himself. If that were true, why wasn't he following that advice?

Tossing and turning in bed, he let out of deep sigh. The restoration might have been going well, but guilt still filled his mind. In the other room, Katara heard Aang tossing and turning in bed, and grew concerned. Whenever her boyfriend was upset, she could experience the pain he was feeling. Putting on her nightgown, Katara went to the next room to check on Aang.

"Aang, is everything alright?" she whispered softly.

Aang sat up in his bed, cursing himself for waking Katara.

"It's alright, Katara. I just can't fall asleep that's all," he said.

"Would you like for me to come in," Katara asked.

"If you want," Aang replied. He couldn't bring it to himself to turn Katara away. Besides, her presence always seemed to ease his worries.

The wooden door creaked open, and Katara stepped into the room. The moon shining from the window illuminated her shadow as she walked towards the bed. A sense of relief overcame Aang as he saw her walk towards him. Even in the darkest of nights, he could clearly see Katara's crystal blue eyes stare smoothly back at him, as if they were whispering comforting words to him, without Katara even speaking.

She took a seat on the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Aang leaned closer to his girlfriend, embracing the warm tenderness of her skin pressed up against him.

"Is something on your mind," she asked sweetly. Katara always seemed to know exactly what was wrong with him, even before he could tell her.

"Nothing, just feeling guilty that's all," Aang replied.

Katara clasped her hands gently around his cheeks and pulled him close to her.

"About what, sweetie?"

"I feel guilty about leaving you," he said.

Katara straightened her body in bed, and faced her boyfriend. Perplexed by his words, she pushed the conversation, eager to learn why Aang felt the way he did.

"What do you mean leaving me?" You haven't left me. We're sitting here right now talking."

"I meant by constantly leaving you to go help with the reconstruction process," Aang said. "I'm overwhelmed by my duties as the Avatar, that I can't take the time to spend one minute with you." What kind of boyfriend does that?"

Katara leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. She could feel sweat dripping from his head, clearly showing his level of stress. Through their many travels together, Katara knew how to calm Aang down when he was upset. So far, it seemed she was the only one who could do so. Was it her comforting words that soothed his pain, her presence, or was it simply that fact that she was the one he loved more than anything in the world? Whatever the reason, she knew that whenever Aang was troubled, she was his guiding light to happiness.

"Aang, I understand more than anyone what you're position is," she said.

"You're the Avatar; it is your duty to help those in need. Don't you think for a minute that you're wasting your time, helping people. It's not like that at all. To be honest, your compassion for others is one of the many reasons why I love you so much. The way you're always willing to lend a hand to someone who needs help, or just to simply cheer someone up. You've got more kindness than anyone I know. Don't ever think you're being selfish, because you're not."

Aang wiped a tear dripping from his cheek. Katara was so special, so wonderful, oh how he wished he could be as passionate as she was. He looked into her eyes, staring warmly back at him. Oh how much he loved her. If only time could stop for the two of them, so they could enjoy eternity together without having any of the world's problems press down upon them.

"You truly are wonderful," he said.

Katara blushed. Even though it was cliché, she couldn't help but be touched by his words.

"Thank you, and you are very charming yourself, young Avatar."

Aang pulled his girlfriend closer, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I find peace when I'm with you," he said. "When we used to travel together, there were some nights when I was haunted by the memories of the mistake I made by running away when my people needed me, but one glance at you, eased the pain. In your eyes, I saw the truth. The determination that I so long kept buried in my heart was finally set free, like a bird freed from its cage. In a way, you were the match that lit the fire in my heart. There is no other person in the world I'd rather be with."

Aang brushed his fingers through Katara's hair. The two fell backwards onto the bed, embracing a moment of silence.

Katara edged closer to Aang's chest and gently laid her head down. When she closed her eyes, she could hear the sound of his heartbeat, beating like a loud drum.

Aang's worries suddenly ceased, as he stared at Katara resting on his chest. He moved his head closer and kissed her gently on the cheek. A smile formed on her lips as she slowly closed her eyes. He could tell that she felt safe with him, and he was glad. His sole reason for saving the world was her; he knew she wanted a world without violence, to raise a family in a peaceful environment. He felt proud that he had granted her wish, it felt like helping everyone at the world at once, and it was a kind of feeling that only he would ever know.

After lying still on the bed for a few minutes, Katara raised her head and looked down at Aang. "Kiss me," she said.

The Avatar looked back at the girl who loved so dearly, "Kiss you?" he asked.

"Softly," she whispered. I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life."

Aang moved forward towards Katara and met her lips with his. Wrapping his arms around her body, he marveled at the sweet taste of her lips. He had kissed her many times before, but this time felt different. He felt like the two were engaging in a more passionate kiss than before, the kind that only lovers do. After a minute or so, the two pulled away and faced each other once again.

"I've never been more in love in my entire life, than I am with you right now," she said. "I know this is rushing things, and we've got years to think it through, but I'm positive that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I think that's something we both can agree on," Aang said smiling.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. I know you have to go back to Omashu first thing tomorrow, and continue with the reconstruction. So you'll need all the rest you can get before your journey."

Katara's parting words awoke Aang just as he started to doze off. He was under the impression that she was going to spend the evening with him, but he was wrong. As she exited the room, Aang mulled over what she had told him. His mind was finally at ease, and he could feel at peace without worrying about hurting her. Tomorrow he would return to Omashu to finish what he had started, then venture out somewhere else to help others with their problems. Shifting under the covers, he closed his eyes, anxious for tomorrow.

**Please Review!**


End file.
